Mexico Lindo
by Fernanda Otaku
Summary: Es mi Primer Fanfiction que Hago,espero que les guste,se trata de un nuevo país que llega a Hetalia
1. Mexico Lindo

Era otra reunion donde estaban todos los paises, bueno casi todos, pero era otro tema de que hablaban, el tema era que venía un pais a la reunion,nadie sabía de el,excepto Estados Unidos….

-Estados Unidos ¿Quién es Mexico?,dime por favor, te lo suplico- Decia desesperado Francia

-No te lo dire,pero les dare una pista a todos ustedes- decía misterioso U.S mientras comia una hamburguesa

-¿Qué?-Decia al unisono Inglaterra y Francia.

-Es muy especial- dijo Alfred

-Otro Francia Afeminado-dijo enojado Arthur

-¡No soy afeminado!,solo tienes envidia de mi ropa- decía Francis presumiendo

-Oh,si voy a tener envidia por una ropa de chica-Decia sarcástico Arthur

-¡Callate Cejudo Ingles!-Grito Francis

De repente hubo una pelea entre Francia y Inglaterra, Estados Unidos se retiro y se fue con Alemania…

-Estados Unidos, ¿Es tan especial tu invitado?- decía dudoso el alemán

-Si es muy especial, es muy alegre y….

-¡Otro Dolor de Estomago!- Grito Alemania,enojado, refierendose a Italia.

-No,no es como Italia-Sonrio el estaunidense-pero te recomiendo que lo sientes junto a ti-

-No alientas mis expectativas,Estados Unidos- Dijo en un tono serio Ludwig.

Pensaba el alemán "Sera como Italia", De pronto recordó todas las frases del italiano

"Alemania atame las agujetas"

"Alemania tengo miedo"

"Alemania me siento mal"

"¡Alemania!"

"Y eso al Doble" pensaba preocupado el.

-No te preocupes Alemania- Sonreia Estados Unidos comiendo un Chocolate-es que e….

Continuara~


	2. Continuacion del primer capitulo

De repente todo se puso en silencio….

Se escuchó que se abría la puerta y se vio una chica con un tipo de traje de negocios, con dos Trenzas, ella, hablando tímida dijo:

-Hola soy México-

¡Es una Chica!, gritaron al unísono todos los que estaban en la sala

-les dije que era especial- dijo riendo Estados Unidos

-¡Nii-Chan!-Le grito a Estados Unidos aquella Chica

-¡Hermana!-Respondió alegre Estados Unidos y ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Hermana!- Gritaron Sorprendidos todos

-M-me voy a mi lugar- dijo titubeando México.

Camino hacia su lugar, entonces paso donde se encontraba Francia…

-Adiós, preciosa- dijo el francés y le lanzo un beso…

México se disponía a sentarse, pero metió su silla donde estaba y fue donde estaba Francia, todos estaban callados…

¡Preciosa tu Abuela!-Grito enojada México

Y le dio una cachetada de tal magnitud que le dolió a Alemania, le quedo una leve marca a Francis y México, volviendo a su lugar dijo:

-Tonto pervertido, ya pueden seguir en sus discusiones-

Después todos empezaron a hablar.

-Perdón, yo nunca me eh comportado de esa manera- le decía México a Italia.

-E-esta b-bien- le respondió Italia temblando de terror.

-Yo soy Estados Unidos Mexicanos pero me puedes decir mexica-dijo la mexicana con una Leve Sonrisa.

-Yo soy Italia Veneciano Ve~- dijo sonriente Italia.

-Eres muy chistoso- sonrió México – Perdón señor Alemania, no me eh presentado correctamente, soy México-

México hizo un saludo militar.

-mucho gusto señorita- dijo el Alemán, respondiendo el saludo militar…

De pronto hubo más ruido que lo de costumbre y Alemania se empezaba a molestar…

"El señor Doitsu se está empezando a enojar" pensó México

¡Se quieren Callar que ya vamos a empezar la junta! Grito Alemania, pero no le hicieron ni el mínimo caso.

-S-señor Doitsu,le puedo ayudar-Dijo la joven chica

-Está bien-

¡Se podrían callar tontos que ya va a empezar la reunión y para que no sigan hablando tonterías y habiendo pleitos entre ustedes cada quien tendrá un turno de Siete minutos! Grito fuertemente Mexico,de pronto alguien levanto la mano, era un joven de gafas y de un porte elegante y dijo: - Alemania nos da mas tiempo señorita-

Se levantó México y le respondió al Joven

-Señor Austria, cree que ellos (Señalando a Francia y España) se merecen 8 minutos para hablar, para decir sus tontas opiniones, es mas no merecen ni un mísero minuto, pero el señor Alemania es generoso con ustedes y ustedes ingratos, lo desperdician- Se sento la chica algo Alterada

Continuara~


	3. Termina el Primer Capitulo

Jovencita, usted es, ya sabe, femenina-Pregunto el Ingles a México

-Claro Señor Inglaterra- Sonrió levemente México.

De repente México la distrajo algo…

-Hola Soy Canadá- Se escuchó suavemente

-H-Hola soy México, mucho gusto- Respondió la Mexicana

-¡Por fin alguien me ve!-Decía Canadá entusiasmado

-Eres muy lindo, no sé porque nadie te ve, y además me encanta su exquisita miel de Maple-

-Muchas Gracias Mexico-Sonrio El canadiense junto con su pequeño oso

-de nada-

Y todos miraban a México que ella hablaba sola

"Estará Loca" pensaban todos

-¿Con quién habla? Señorita México- Dijo Inglaterra preocupado

-Con Canadá, no sé por qué no lo ven, es tan amigable- Dijo México con una gran sonrisa

¿En serio? Dijeron Todos…

-Claro-sonrió nuevamente México

-Ya se pueden retirar, acabó la reunión-dijo Alemania, un poco alterado.

-Nos vemos en la casa de Alemania, México-dijo Italia

-Claro, seria todo un honor- respondió México

-Sera a las Siete, La esperamos ve~-dijo Italia feliz, cómo siempre

Alemania se acercó con Italia y le dijo:

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a México? Decía molesto el alemán

-Que la invitábamos a la casa- sonrió Italia, despreocupado

-¡Que!- grito Alemania – Tenemos que irnos a arreglar la casa, ¡Vámonos!-decía alterado

Salieron corrieron el e Italia….

….. Continuara ….. :O

* * *

**Hola Nuevamente nun/ , Gracias por sus reviews *-* , y Ya me mero vienen las parejas ewe.**

**Espero que les gusten mis parejas que voy a poner u.u**


	4. La invitada Sorpresa

México se dispuso a cocinar arroz con leche,su especialidad,pensó que si ala mejor les gustaba el Arroz con leche a Italia o a Doitsu,pero aun así seguía cocinando y buscando su ropa para ponérsela.

Mientras que Alemania e Italia~

Ludwig se ponía a limpiar toda la casa,pero Italia no ayudaba en lo absoluto, excepto en buscar la comida que le iban a dar a México,Alemania se enfurecía por la actitud floja de Feliciano,entonces le hablo y le dijo lo siguiente..

-Ponte a acomodar la casa,no a buscar pasta-

-Pero , Que le daremos a México de comer y yo, que comeré!?-dijo preocupado el Italiano

-Wurst y papas,ya esta lista la comida-dijo serio el alemán,el estar serio no era tan inusual en Alemania,el es muy serio y formal,pero le saca de quicio su querido Italia

-Yo no quiero papas-dijo Italia haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Lo siento,pero es la única comida que hay y ademas es mi casa y es mi comida- Le dijo a Italia,enojado.

-Y no hay pasta?-dijo Italia

-Italia,si no te pones a barrer,te daré de comer la comida de Ingla...

Ni termino decir el nombre de Inglaterra porque Italia,ya tenia escoba en mano y estaba barriendo...

-Muy Bien Italia-decía satisfecho Alemania

Ya eran las seis de la tarde,México iba nerviosa pero feliz,ya que ella nunca había ido a casa de un extranjero,a excepción de Estados Unidos, la relación de México y E.U es de una gran fraternidad,ya que Estados Unidos ve a México como su hermana menor a la que tiene que proteger.

Mientras en la casa de Estados Unidos~

Estados Unidos,Porque dices que México es especial?,es una chica y yo tengo hermanas-decía Rusia con un tono preocupado

-Porque ella si es afeminada,no tiene ninguna relación con hombre a excepción mía,no a sido influenciada por mi, y no esta loca por su hermano-Respondió E.U

-Bielorrusia- Se molesto el Ruso,acomodándose la bufanda que posee y vigilando por todas partes por si estaba su querida hermana Belarus.

-Quieres comer Rusia?,yo invito-dijo sonriente Alfred

-si es tu comida chatarra,no-dijo molesto Ivan

-Ok-dijo cabizbajo Estados Unidos

Mientras que México iba casi corriendo por que se le hacia tarde para llegar Temprano ,choco con un chico, México cayo pero no se abrió el traste donde venia su comida, Japón la levanto, y de hay,se enamoro por primera vez México...

B-buenos d-dias,digo noches,no tardes, am.. Konnichiwa Japón- decía nerviosa y sonrojada México

-Konnichiwa México-decía Japón,sin mostrar ninguna reacción facial

-A donde se dirige usted?-

-Con Italia y Alemania,usted va donde ellos,es verdad?- dijo Japón,un poco cansado

-Si-

-la acompaño-dijo Nihon,con una leve sonrisa..

-gracias-dijo Mexico -Y usted como le va con Italia y Alemania-Decía México a lo lejos con Japón

-Un poco bien-se escuchaba de Japón

Ellos tenian un objetivo,ir con Alemania e Italia

En casa de Alemania~

-Pastaa~,Pastaaa~,-Decia Moribundo Italia- Pastaaa~ past...

Alemania le puso la mano en la boca a Italia y le dijo

Entiende que no hay Pasta!

-Esta bien,Ve~-Dijo triste el Italiano,entonces lo soltó Alemania,

-Yo me ire a Duchar,si viene alguien que no sea México,no abres, Entendido?-

Tomo una Toalla y se fue directamente ala Ducha...

-Entendido,Ve~- dijo Italia

-Toc,toc- decia Mexico cuando llego

-Abrenos Alemania-san-Dijo Japon

-Pasen , Ve~-

-Muchas Gracias-dijo la jovencita Mexicana,volteo hacia la casa y se quedo Maravillada - Esta tan Limpio!-

-En mi casa esta mejor- susurro Japón,Molesto.

-Y Alemania, donde esta?- dijo preocupada la chica

-Se esta Duchando,Ve~-

-Am... ok-dijo sonrojada Mexico

-sientensen-dijo Italia - Que es eso? ve~-señalando el Traste de México

-Es un Excelente Arroz con leche-Decia Orgullosa Mexico

-Umm...

-Y cuando saldrá Alemania-san,me estoy desesperando-

-Otros Diez minutos mas ve~

Diez minutos mas! Grito Japón

-Si ve~-

-Que tienes Italia? te veo apagado,sin tu alegría infantil que posees- dijo Mexico Preocupada

-Es que no hay pasta- respondio triste Italia

-Si Quieres,sal a comprar los ingredientes para la pasta,ten este dinero-

-Gracias Mexico-Kun,Gracias-

-Sal ya,Corre-

-Si- iba tan feliz Italia

Alemania Salio Rapidamente de la ducha...

Donde se fue Italia!

-Alla afuera,le di dinero para que compre -Voltio la chica y ...

Continuara xD


	5. Piyamada!

Japon le tapo los ojos a Su querida Jovencita y le dijo a Alemania:

No vez que hay una dama presente!

Lo siento Japon,me apresure demasiado-

Alemania-san traía un tipo de bata,que a Japon le incomodo demasiado,Entonces Alemania salio corriendo hacia donde Italia.

-Italia,ven para aca!-decia enojado Alemania

-No quiero,quiero pastaa~-Gritaba Italia

-Tengo pasta-Dijo Alemania en dirección a Italia

Entonces Italia se acerco donde estaba Alemania..

-En serio ve~?-

-Claro- Alemania sonrió levemente

-No me estas min...

Te tengo! Dijo Alemania tomando a Italia y Cargándolo a sus hombros...

Ve~ suéltame!

No, y ademas corres demasiados Riesgos allá afuera

Ve~- Italia hizo un leve berrinche

Ambos regresaron a casa, entonces Italia se bajo de Alemania y reunió a Todos...

Va a hacer una Piyamada! dijo Italia emocionado

Que! decía al unisono Japón,México y Alemania

Los tres estaban Sorprendidos,pero la mas preocupada fue México,ya que ella no había previsto eso...

-Esta bien-Dijo Japon-pero primero comamos-

-Traje arroz con leche, eso sera el postre- dijo la jovencita

-Ya tengo lista la comida,pasen a la cocina-

Todos pasaron a la cocina del Aleman, Mexico todavía quedaba maravillada por todos lados...

-Vamos a Comer Wurst y papas-dijo Alemania con voz de liderazgo.

-Um... ok- dijo respondió Mexico

Japon le cedió el asiento a la chica...

-Siéntese,señorita- dijo Japon, un poco nervioso

-Muchas Gracias-dijo la sonrojada muchacha

Alemania le sirvió un poco de su platillo a la chica,ella tomo una salchicha con el tenedor y todos la observaban,le dio un leve mordisco..

-Esta exquisita,tiene un buen sazón Alemania-

-Gracias, realmente le gusto?-dijo maravillado Alemania-Pensaba que le no le gustaba la comida de otros países-

-No que va!, Soy estándar- dijo riendo la chica

Ambos rieron por aquel chiste, se veía una grata sonrisa en los dos... a Excepción de Japon

-Ejm... ejm.. podemos seguir comiendo- dijo Japón,un poco molesto

-Mexico, a usted le gusta la mecánica?-Pregunto el Aleman

-Claro, me fascina-

-Felicidades-dijo Sonriendo Alemania

-Italia,porque no comes?-pregunto preocupada Mexico

-No me gusta- dijo enojado Italia

-Esta delicioso, pero si no pruebas tu comida,no te daré Postre-

-Entonces comeré ve~-

Japon seguía comiendo,pero sin quitar la vista en aquella chica..

-Japon, usted ya termino de comer, quiere un poco de postre?- dijo Mexico con una sonrisa

-Que?, Etto, claro Mexico-Kun-Dijo Japon,pero se habia distraído

-tome,Japon- Dijo la chica

Entonces Japon tomo unos palillos y tomo un pequeño grano de arroz...

-No Japon,-Rio la Mexicana-se come asi-

Mexico tomo la mano de Japon y ambos tomaron una cuchara, Mexico le ayudo a tomar una cucharada y se la dio a Japon,Japon se sentía Nervioso y Sonrojado

-Prueba-Dijo sonrojada Mexico

-Es-esta bien- Dijo Japon, casi temblando de nervios,probo el arroz..

Um... esta exquisito-dijo Satisfecho Japon

-Gracias ,Japon-San- sonrio Mexico

Alemania e Italia tambien tomaron una cucharada de Arroz

Esta muy rico!ve~

Muy bueno-expreso el aleman

Muchas gracias chicos-sonrio Mexico- ella voltio para ver la hora

-es muy tarde,me voy a dormir-

-Pero Mexico-kun,apenas son las siete y media,no te vayas a dormir tan temprano! ve~

Quieres que me vaya a dormir a Media Noche! le grito Mexico

Italia se asusto demasiado y se fue a esconder detras de Alemania...

Perdoname Ita-Kun,es que estoy muy cansada-dijo apenada Mexico- Doitsu,donde me puedo quedar a dormir?-dijo Mexico,agarrandole la camisa a Alemania y Bostezando.

-En mi recamara-

-Esta bi..Que!?-

Es la unica que tengo!

Esta bien, No me Grite!

Usted primero estaba gritando!

Entonces hubo un Leve pleito entre esos dos~~

* * *

Continuara ve~


	6. Continuacion!

Continuamos en el pleito~

Japon entro en acción y se acerco donde Mexico

Señorita,relájese-le dijo al oído-

La chica se sentía tan nerviosa pero debía de disimular sus sentimientos..

-Es-esta bien Japon-Sonrio Mexico,-Bueno,usted Alemania tiene una cama y un asiento , no?

-Si-decia dudoso Alemania

-Esta bien,Yo duermo en el piso,Japon en el asiento,y usted e Italia,en la cama, Fin -dijo sonriendo Mexico

Que! dijeron los chicos,sorprendidos

Bueno,Yo duermo en el asiento,y como el asiento esta amplio, puede dormir otra persona conmigo,de ahi los chicos se reunieron...

Yo digo que se duerma con ella Japon, ambos son pequeños-Dijo Alemania

Mejor Ita-Chan,el hablo mas con Mexico-Kun y se llevan mejor.

Pero es mejor Alemania,hacen Linda pareja ve~

Que-Que dijiste!? titubeo Alemania sonrojado

Entonces sera Alemania ve~

Mexico-Kun , dormirá contigo Alemania-Dijo Japon molesto

-Que?!,bueno esta bien, los odio-Decía México enojada

Ya eran las 12 de la noche,todos dormían,Japón en la cama con Italia,Italia casi se caía de la cama,Alemania dormia tranquilamente como un pequeño niño,y Mexico era la única que sufría estar hay

"No te preocupes Mexico,Solo faltan seis horas,y de hay te vas,solo seis horas" se decia ella para consolarse

Seis de la Mañana

Apenas salían los rayos del sol y Mexico se levanto cuidadosamente para no despertar a Alemania, se sentía tan aliviada,entonces vio a su Pequeño Angelito durmiendo tranquilamente..

Duerme bien,Angel mio-y le dio un beso en la frente-

Entonces Mexico se tropezó con el zapato de alguien y Paso lo peor...

Cayo en los labios de Alemania!

Rayos,Rayos,Rayos! Decia Mexico, retirando sus labios de los de Alemania, Que rayos Hice! ,Alemania se Habra dado cuenta,

Se escucho un ruido...

Demonios, debo de salir de aqui! decida Mexico preocupada, dejo una nota y salio corriendo

Rayos! se decía México

Alemania salio corriendo detras de ella...

Mexico! gritaba Alemania, Pero Mexico ya se habia retirado

"Mexico me Be-beso" decia nervioso el aleman...

De ese accidente, Alemania sentía mas afecto hacia México~

Alemania, que haces Afuera?ve~

Na-nada Italia, solamente quería acompañar a nuestra amiga México- y solo un leve suspiro

* * *

**Hola ^^/, Triangulo amoroso donde ewe, **

**Continuara :O **


	7. Visitas y sorpresas

Hola, Hare una pequeña introduccion,Apenas se esta entendiendo el titulo de mi fanfiction,escogi el Nombre de Mexico lindo por la cancion que nos caracteriza a los mexicanos,y ademas sobre Mexico lindo y querido porque todos la quieren *u*, ok no ._. , Ah y gracias por los Reviews n-n/

* * *

Mexico Llego Molesta y preocupada a su casa,cerro la puerta,se solto el cabello, el cual era negro y largo,pero alguien estaba alli,Mexico se sintio asustada pero ella fue a la cocina y tomo su comal,y fue hacia su recamara,donde se escuchaba los ruidos extrañ abrio cuidadosamente la puerta y era Francis con su característica Rosa...

-_Bonjour amour,_como te fue?-

-Lárgate de mi casa,pervertido!- gritaba Mexico

-No te preocupes _belle_,te tengo una sorpresita,ya se que te encanta los gatos, Mirame!

Francia se habia puesto un disfraz de gato..

Arruinaste toda la ternura de los gatos,Tonto!

Le pego con el comal a Francia y el cayo desmayado,Mexico lo tomo y se escuchaba de Francia

"Que hermosa es Mexico, Que lindaa~''

-Asqueroso Frances-decia Mexico

Mexico lo dejo en la casa mas cercana, la de Canadá

-Canadá,te lo regalo-

-si,Mexico pe-pero es Francia- decia preocupado

-Conquistalo,matalo,no se pero te lo doy y si no lo quieres daselo a mi nii-san, adios!- y Mexico Le lanzo a Francia a Canada

-Bye!-

Mientras en la casa de Italia y Alemania~

Alemania,que miras?ve~

Una nota de Mexico-suspiraba Alemania cada vez mas

-Porque suspiras?ve~

-No suspire- dijo Alemania serio

Alemania-San quiero hablar contigo-dijo Japon,serio y molesto.

-esta bien-

-A solas Italia,esto es un asunto entre mayores-

-Porque ve~-hacia un leve puchero Italia y se fue de alli

-A-Alemania te gusta Me-mexico-kun?-dijo titubeando Japon

-Japon,Porque dices eso?-

-Po-porque te eh visto que estas suspirando demasiado por Mexico-kun y porque vi...

-Que?-

-Que-que, Mexico se tropezo y te beso!- dijo gritando Japon

-Co-como lo supiste?-

Alemania se sentia mas y mas nervioso

-Ella no te merece a ti, ella es diferente, ella es hermosa y mere...

-Si, me atrae Mexico, y tu,que me dices, te gusta?-

Japon se quedo en Shock, no sabia que hacer...

-Ella es hermosa,lo admito,y tiene bonitos ojos,un hermoso cabello y Es toda una ternura-Suspiro-

-La amas, pero ella me ama a mi- dijo Alemania,retando al japones

-No-no es cierto Alemania-san!,ella me ama a mi!-grito Japon

Entonces hubo una pelea por la jovencita Mexico...

Y-yo podria preguntarle a quien ama... se escucho de Italia

No Ita-Chan, Peliaremos como caballeros, y ademas , la jovencita Mexico es la va a escoger-

-Japon,tu, te has enamorado de alguien?- dijo Alemania

-Bueno,etto,si, de Gre...

Que?! Grito asustado el Aleman

Lo siento,pero es verdad y tu Alemania-san?

Yo,una vez pero, prometi nunca enamorarme,que tonto soy!, Creo que tengo que ir a la...

Toc,toc... decia Mexico.

Ya voy ve~

Si-si quieres ve a comer pasta Ita-Chan decia Japon.

Hay voy Mexico! Decia Alemania

Yo abriré,

No!,yo-Decia Alemania

Entonces se hizo un Problema entre ellos dos por aquella chica, la chica de la discordia

Continuara~


	8. Rivalidad Sin Fin

México siguió tocando pero con mucha mas fuerza,ya que no estaba de buen humor por la culpa de alguien...

Abran Ya, Idiotas que llevo prisa!

Todo se quedo en silencio...

Japón estaba detrás de la puerta para abrirle la puerta correctamente a México ,pero México se enojo tanto que la abrió con tanta fuerza que aplasto al pobre de Japón..

Ja-Japón estas bien?, responde por favor decía México,tratando de quitar a Japón de la puerta...

Estoy muy bien México-chan , decía Japón tratando de recuperar la respiración..

''Casi mato a Japón por una de mis tonterías'' pensaba México avergonzada.

No se preocupe señorita,yo estoy bien.

Solamente vengo por mi traste de Arroz con leche, se me olvido.

Ten Ve~ decía Veneciano con el traste

Gracias,bueno yo me...

No,quédate México, te enseñare todas las bellezas de mi país decía Alemania tomando de un brazo a México

Seria Todo un Honor Alemania pero es que no puedo,sera otro día- retiro el brazo del alemán

-Señorita Me-Chan quisiera,ya sabe, ir conmigo a mi casa , para que conozca el oriente- Dijo sonrojado el Japones

Seria mejor para la próxima,Querido Japon-san-Dijo sonrojada Mexico -Ita-Kun!,ven!-Grito desesperada México.

Que Pasa?Ve~

Ven conmigo-Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo,ambos corrieron y se sentaron afuera de la casa de Alemania.

Italia,Te puedo decir algo?

Claro ve~

Todos se portan raro conmigo,Japón y Alemania y eso me incomoda,pero mas Alemania

Pero Alemania es Muy genial , y es tan ve~

Mira Italia,me guardas un secreto

Claro ve~

Me gusta Japón-Decía México Avergonzada

Que?! ve~ dijo indigno Italia

Es verdad,pero Júrame que no le dirás

Esta bien ve~

Y también te quería preguntar algo

Si ve~

Ayer cuando me quede en su casa, me caí con un zapa...

México se quedo observando los zapatos de Italia...

Y por la culpa de Tu tonto zapato,bese a Alemania!

Ve~ yo no tuve la cul..

Te matare!

Italia salio corriendo por toda Alemania,México lo seguía con una mirada sádica,con su Comal,pero se encontró con algo peculiar,había un montón de gatos alrededor de un chico, a México le encanto ese ''espectáculo'',se acerco levemente y vio que era Grecia,México esperaba que Grecia estuviera Durmiendo,pero parecía que la estaba esperando.

-Tu eres México-Chan?,verdad-Dijo el griego, serio.

-Si,señor Grecia-

-Tu eres la que le gustan los gatos... -decía Pausadamente Grecia,pero se notaba que estaba molesto.

-Cla-claro,porque tantas preguntas?-

-Por nada,eh escuchado mucho de ti,y solamente te digo que...

Si? decía asustada México

-No te metas con mi Japón!- le grito Grecia a México,Gravemente alterado.

Que-que?,esto es una broma?,verdad

No lo es.. volvió a ponerse serio Grecia

Bueno.. Pero que clase de Locos hay aquí?! decía histérica México

Me retiro,Adiós México-Chan

Adiós Grecia-Kun

Grecia se retiro con toda su ''pandilla'' de gatos

Loco,tonto,pervertido decía México, Donde estas Ita-Chan , ya no estoy Tan Enojada ven! Gritaba Mexico por todas partes

Continuara~

* * *

**Hola n.n/ , No solo Rusia es sádico también México, y por ultimo,si yo hubiera sido México hubiera peleado con Grecia,no es su Japón ,es de México (?**

**_En el próximo capitulo..._**

**Creo que va a ver mas historia que romance...**


	9. Promesa de Amor

_México siguió buscando a Italia hasta que lo encontró sentado en una gran roca , apenas estaba Atardeciendo y se veía como el cielo se teñia de un color rojizo,Italia observaba detenidamente aquel cielo..._

Italia-kun, que haces? Decía México acercándose levemente con Italia

Recordando buenos tiempos,aquí es donde tuve mi promesa de hierro con Alemania ve~ decía nostálgico Italia.

Pro-promesa de Hierro pregunto la jovencita,admirando aquel cielo,el cual ya había obscurecido.

Si,adoro estar aquí,sabes,Alemania es muy afable cuando lo conoces bien,el me cuida y me protege,realmente en estos últimos días me preocupa su actitud..

Si? Pregunto la mexicana,volteando hacia Italia

Hasta que usted llego... Italia la tomo de las manos,ambos se quedaron observando durante unos segundos pero México bajo la mirada

Ita-kun,no se lo que me tratas de decir,pero es que,yo no quiero lastimar sus sentimientos

Mientras decía eso México,le caía del rostro una pequeña lagrima

Pero México,No llore,yo quiero que...

Que Italia? Decía llorando México abrazando a Italia fuertemente

Que si alguna vez me pase algo,quiero que cuides de Alemania,ya sabes que yo puedo sufrir cualquier riesgo a toda hora,pero me encantaría que cuando yo pasase alguna dificultad,estuvieras con el ... Decía Italia,también se le notaba una leve lagrima

No digas eso Italia,pero yo te apoyare, te amo,eres como un hermano,el cual me hubiera gustado tener

Gracias México.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente,la luna ya había aparecido,daba su mas hermoso resplandor sobre aquellas dos naciones.

Citlali que rayos estas haciendo con Italia! Gritaba alterado Estados Unidos

Que quieres Alfred? decía México soltando a Italia

Eres Novia de Italia y no te atreviste a decirme! Dijo Alfred comiendo un chocolate

Cállate Idiota!, Ya me retiro Italia-kun, luego regresare contigo...

Claro México-Chan ve~

Cumpliré lo que prometimos! gritaba Citlali

* * *

Haré una pequeña reseña de lo que viene...

_Esto es la historia ''chibi'' de Mexico, la cual se llamara Chibico ,Espero que les agrade _

**_Chibico (Chibitalia)_**

Mientras que Chibitalia estaba disfrutando de su pequeña niñez,al otro lado en el mundo,en el occidente, El Imperio Azteca gobernaba casi todo el continente americano,y el tenia una linda y hermosa nieta,llamada México-Tenochtitlan,ella también gobernaba el centro del continente americano,su ciudad sede era hermosa,había canales,fuentes,y todo era de México y de su abuelo

-Nieta mía,te amo,y esto es todo tuyo,pero solo prométeme algo-

-Si abuelo-

-Cuidaras como a tu vida todo esto-

-Claro abuelo,lo prometo-

Entonces en esos días,el fin se acercaba..

Llego un joven a México,su nombre era España,aquel joven se le notaba un espíritu aventurero,junto con sus navegantes, Lo recibió un habitante de Mexico...

-Joven,que necesita de nuestra cultura?-

Imperio Azteca,escondido entre las hierbas,lo observaba fijamente y tomo un poco de ropa,corrió donde estaba su nieta,la cual estaba en un rió,y le dijo:

Nieta mía,ponte esta ropa,hazte parecer a un chico-

-Por que?-decía la pequeña niña

-Porque hay un extraño y si alguna vez me pase algo,no quiero que seas la esposa de el-

-Esta bien abuelo-

Llego de pronto España con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-España,le presento a mi esplendido nieto,Mexico-tenochtitlan-

-Lindo niño-

-Venga a pasear a nuestra ciudad-decía una chica tomando a España de una mano

-Esta bien-decía el español con su característico acento

España vio toda la riqueza de México y su Corazón se llenaba de mas y mas de avaricia, hasta que un dia...

_Continuara.._

* * *

**Notas:** _El nombre de México es Citlali Ximena Fernandez Juarez _

_y por ultimo,Gracias por sus reviews,me encantan sus opiniones ^^_


	10. Reencuentros inesperados

_México y Estados Unidos se fueron caminando hacia un hotel en Alemania,pero hicieron una leve parada en una tienda..._

-México Tengo hambre!-Decía Alfred desesperado

-Bueno,comprare algo de comida en aquel lugar,Voy y vengo-

-Ok México-Dijo Alfred algo Ansioso

México se dirigió en aquel establecimiento,pero se distrajo por una oferta,aquella chica trato de descubrir el idioma de ese cartel..

''Lo bueno que aprendí un poco de Alemán'' pensó México.

Aquel cartel decía o se notaba que había una oferta en la panadería,a México le fascino esa idea,ya que como buen mexicana debía de ser ahorrativa,se acerco rápidamente a la sección de panadería,tomo un pan y sintió su textura

Pero siempre dire,los mejores panes son los de mi país!dijo México,pero al fondo se escucho lo mismo,México voltio y para sorpresa de ella era un joven con una expresión algo portentosa,la cual se le hizo familiar,México solo reacciono con una gran sonrisa

Austria! Grito México abrazando al chico, el cual estaba algo sorprendido

Buenas Noches México,dijo aquel chico de ojos morados,alejando un poco a México,has crecido bastante después de aquella vez que nos vimos tan cerca.

Usted también a cambiado,pero aun sigue siendo mi aristócrata favorito,dijo aquella jovencita

No tienes ningún resentimiento ni algo por el estilo México? pregunto el joven.

No que va!, usted me cae muy bien,usted también viene por lo de la oferta

Claro,hay que ser ahorrativos

Pero no tacaños,Austria,dijo la mexicana riendo

Pero en fin,me retiro,luego seguimos platicando,dijo con una leve sonrisa el austriaco

Hasta luego,podemos platicar con una rica taza de te,le respondió la chica

México! Ven! se oían los gritos de Alfred afuera de la tienda.

Allá voy!,Mexico pago los alimentos y se fue directamente con Alfred,el cual ya estaba molesto

No seas Berrinchudo Alfred,ahorita comemos,le dijo México,agarrándole una mejilla a Alfred.

Ok,México,pero ya no volvamos a hacer otra parada...

México se fue a la biblioteca,ya que se había acordado de Italia y Alemania,y le quería hacer un rico pastel para ellos dos,entonces tomo un libro de pastelería y cual fue la sorpresa de ella,Alemania también iba a tomar el mismo libro,ambos tocaron sus manos,pero México se ruborizo de tal manera que parecía un tomate

-Alemania,si quieres tómalo,yo buscare otro-

-No,tu tómalo,creo que lo necesitas mas que yo-

-No,tenlo tu- entonces México le sonrió a Alemania,pero provoco que el alemán se ruborizara levemente

-Entonces,que libros traes tu México?-Dijo Ludwig cambiando de tema

-Um...Pastelería alemana,cultura alemana,comida alemana, y Música Clásica,y tu Alemania?-

-Pastelería,Cultura Mexicana y ...

-Oyes,de que es ese libro que traes?-dijo México Curiosa,porque Alemania escondía un libro detrás de el

-Es de...bueno de..-decía titubeando Alemania

-Si no me quieres decir,no me digas,no quiero ser molestia-dijo México con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno es que es de consejos roman...

México Ya ven! Se escucho de Alfred

Luego me dices Alemania,ya me retiro,y le dio un abrazo a Alemania

Hasta Luego México,decía un sonrojado Alemania

_Los hermanos se fueron,sin interrupciones al Hotel,ambos estaban contentos y mas México,por ver de nuevo a Austria _

_**Continuara...**_


	11. Una Nueva compañía para México

_Los hermanos,después de unos días de estar en Alemania,se regresaron a su natal América,fue un viaje excesivamente largo,y mas para México porque solo escuchaba a su hermano gritar que tenia hambre,llegaron por fin a la Ciudad De México pero hubo un problema y tuvieron que llegar caminando,lo bueno que era de mañana,México corría rápidamente,ya que conocía ese lugar como la palma de su mano,pero atrás estaba Alfred,casi desmayándose,pero en aquel camino,se encontraron a una pequeña niña,la cual parecía estar perdida_

-Hola Peque,por que estas sólita?-

Se-señorita Me-mexico,decía la jovencita,nerviosa por la presencia de México, nunca la eh visto de cerca,usted es genial de cerca...

Muchas Gracias Pequeñita,y pero,donde están tus familiares?

No tengo Padres,y mis abuelos apenas,hace unas semanas acaban de fallecer

Mexico le dio una extraña sensación,como si le hubiera dado lastima aquella chica ,y también sintió aquel dolor de ella,ambas se comprendían perfectamente.

Entonces,A donde te diriges?

A buscar un trabajo,debo de alimentarme por mi misma,decía despreocupada la niña,como si ya estuviera acostumbrada

Si quieres,ven con nosotros,te daré hogar en mi casa

En serio? dijo la chica sorprendida.

Claro!,eres una chica trabajadora y muy fuerte,igual que yo,es lo menos que haría por ti

Gracias!,grito aquella chica,dándole un gran abrazo a Mexico.

De-de nada,decía titubeando la mexicana, sorprendida por la actitud de la joven.

Ya llegue!...decia cansado Alfred..

Hay Dios! Un gringo! gritaba la niña

What?

Alfred,encontré esta niña y me gustaría que vi...

Aaah Que ternura! y el estadounidense se abalanzo hacia las mejillas de la jovencita,haciendo que esta se sonroje

Déjeme Señor en paz!gritaba la pobre criaturita

Ya déjala en paz,Idiota! le grito México a Estados Unidos

ok,ya la soltare...

Perdona,es que este es mi Hermano,Estados Unidos...

And this is my crazy sister Citlali! Gritaba Estados Unidos...

Shut up Idiot!,y le dio un comalazo a Alfred(*)

La Jovencita se reía,aunque no entendería la mayoría de las palabras en ingles.

Bueno,ya vamonos,decía México,algo avergonzada, y como te llamas peque?

Mariana,pero para usted me puede llamar Marianita,dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Esta bien Marianita,yo soy Citlali Ximena,pero me puedes decir Citlali

Y a mi Alfred el mejor héroe del mundo!

Callate!

_Entonces los tres se dirijian a la casa de México..._

* * *

_Ahora un Breve momento de hermanos~_

_Momentos Hermanisticos..._

_**Puedo decir que Alfred no es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo,el algunas veces tiende a ser algo...**_

_**Hero! Hello Mexico, Que haces?**_

_**Bueno,es infantil en todos los sentidos...**_

_**No es cierto Mexico...**_

_**Miren,hasta hace Berrinches.**_

_**Not true Mexico!**_

_**ya callate,copia barata de heroe**_

_**Cheap copy of hero.**_

_****__Algunas veces Mexico tiende a ser Algo Mala con Alfred,el cual empieza a llorar siempre..._

**_Perdon Alfredito,no llores!_**

**_Because I say that, you're bad!_**

**_No te enojes conmigo,tonto!_**

**_Y siempre se pelean,una que dice Idiota,Idiota sin parar,y otro que solamente llora o se molesta..._**

**_Típicos Hermanos..._**

* * *

(*) siempre México Carga con su increíble comal,parece como un tipo de Hungría,pero mas sádica...

Próximamente pondré un capitulo sobre estas dos, no se lo pierdan uwu, Sayonara!


	12. Entrenamiento Especial

Llegaron los tres a la residencia de Mexico,peleando los dos hermanos pero por fin llegaron,Mexico fue la primera en entrar y traia consigo a Marianita,la cual estaba sorprendida por el tamaño de aquella casa,Alfred sorprendemente llego directamente a la cocina y detras de si iba Mexico(Para cocinarle),Mientras tanto la jovencita veia aquella escena ''familiar'',el Hermano Mayor estaba en la cocina gritando "Comida!'' y la menor trataba de cocinar lo mas rapido posible,pero tambien la ayudaba,ambos se veian muy ''tiernos'' pero realmente parecia una escena de casados que de hermanos,Mexico voltio hacia Mariana,la cual estaba distraida...

_Si quieres Marianita,puedes dar una vuelta por ahi,luego te digo cuando vamos a comer_

_Es-esta bien_

La jovencita estaba emocionada por estar ahí,primera fue a las recamaras,vio una bastante grande,''_Creo que es la recamara del presidente''_ penso Mariana,paso por otras habitaciones,una decia:**_Recamara para_****_invitados_**mientras otra decia que era del ''heroe'' de la casa y por ultimo habia una habitacion que le llamo bastante la atencion,era la de Mexico,la cual decia en la puerta

**_Habitacion de Citlali _****No entrar!**

La chica se sorprendio mucho pero aun asi entro,fue una gran sorpresa que estaba lleno de Vestidos, si Vestidos de todos los colores!,realmente Mexico es una gran tejedora y como nunca habia tenido ''alguien'' que se pusieran esos lindos vestidos y lo cual Mexico los junto todos para luego,si alguna vez hubiera una ''micro-nacion Femenina'' ella le daria esos vestidos.

_Son tan her..._

Se escucho un telefono,Mariana lo tomo y contesto...

_Residencia de La señorita México.._

_Buenas tardes,esta México? _

_Si,quien esta al habla?_

_Alemania,le podria decir a Mexico que tome el telefono_

_Claro, Hey Seño Mexicoo~!_

Mexico subio rapidamente donde estaba Mariana y tomo el telefono...

_Mexico al habla..._

_Hola Mexico,soy Alemania_

_Quien Ra... bueno,me podrias decir quien te dio mi telefono?_

_Fue Estados Unidos,pero cambiando de tema..._

_Si?_

_Te acuerdas que querias entrenar conmigo y con Italia_

_Claro!_

_Manana te veo a la primera hora_

_Gracias Alemania!,_

_''Lo podria hasta abrazar a ese Aleman'' P_ensaba Mexico

_Esta bien,adios!_

_Adios Alemania,nos vemos_

Mexico estaba tan emocionada...

* * *

En la Manana Siguiente~

Mexico tuvo que viajar otra vez pero con solamente con Su gatito Bigotes,y a Marianita,le dio un telefono y le dijo que llamara si pasa algo,llego otra vez con Alemania...

_Otra vez_ llegue!

llego y su gatito salio corriendo,y pues Mexico,lo dejo,pero fue directamente donde hacian el entrenamiento,se sento,hacia una leve brisa,Mexico se acomodo su sueter que traia puesto y escucho bastante ruido...

_Italia! deja de correr,todavia no empieza el entrenamiento!_

_Noo~ yo quiero ese gato ve~_

Y el gato corria mas rapido que Italia,y vio a Mexico y se acomodo sobre ella.

_Bigotes,eres tu,Este...Buenos dias Italia & Alemania, em... Bigotes,vete para alla,lindo gatito.._

Y el gatito se fue obediente,se fue y de repente llego Japon...

_Buenos Dias Mexico _

La Mexicana lo abrazo y le dijo ''Buenos Dias Kiku'',lo cual hizo que el Japones se sonrojara

_Enumerensen Soldados!_

_Uno ve~_

_Dos_

_Tres!_

_Japon,Que harias si Inglaterra te quisiera conquistar!?_

_Primero trato de la manera mas cordial posible,y si no,peleare con mi Katana hasta la Muerte_

La reaccion de todos fue increible,todos pensaban que Japon no era violento...

_Muy bien Japon,Italia, Que harias si Francia te dijera que te conviertas en territorio frances?!_

_Le diria que si,porque son muy buenos los frances vee~,y Francia-chan es como mi hermano mayor ve~_

_Muy Mal Italia! Haber tu Mexico?_

_Lo escucharia y despues que me dijiese Que Opinas?,Lo tomaria y lo golpearia fuertemente hasta que se cayera en el piso y le diria que opinas de volverte territorio mexicano,Querido Francia?,y lo volveria a golpear_

__Mientras Mexico decia eso,parecia que tenia un tipo de aura maligna que la rodeaba toda,lo cual los paises del eje se asustaron

''_Que le pasa a Mexico Ve~~,me asusta!~_

_''Mexico-chan es algo sadica,me da un poco de terror''_

_'''Mexico seria una buena general en el ejercito Aleman,y junto conmigo seriamos imparables"_

* * *

_Continuara ve~_


	13. Viaje a Mexico!

_***Sale con un tipo de Pizarron y un cuaderno,como tipo profesora~*Hola!,Este es el Treceavo Capitulo Que hago,Estoy tan Feliz!,Ahora en estos Capitulos hablare con profundidad la historia de Mexico y sus relación con los demás países Americanos,y además sobre lo que fue la infancia y Adolescencia de Mexico :D, y también sobre el genial ''Poder del Eje''y los aliados.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

Japon Reacciono rápidamente por lo que dijo Alemania,Le grito y defendió a ''capa y espada''lo que le pertenece,Mexico vio aquella escena Avergonzada y se le noto una gota en su sien,pero mejor dio media vuelta y se retiro de allí,se sento en un campo de Alemania y solamente admirado aquel pasaje Aleman.

_-Pero bien que me decía mi Amiga Trinidad(*),No vallas con los Europeos porque luego ven a una y se alborotan-_Decia descosolada aquella Chica,retirando la vista de las nubes,y miro una hermosa flor.

Los países del eje notaron que se había ido Mexico,y salieron corriendo,buscando a la Chica,Italia la encontró recostada sobre aquel pasto,se le notaba una cara de preocupación.

_Ve~,Que tienes Mexico? _Dijo el Italiano,sentándose al lado de Mexico,tomando aquella Flor.

_Nada,solamente me siento incomoda por la reacción de aquellos dos,Creo que no es muy bueno ser amiga de Los Europeos._

_No digas eso ve~,ya se que has tenido malos ratos,pero los Europeos somos los mas divertidos!_

_Claro Italia,_Le dio una Palmadita en la cabeza,y luego lo abrazo,_Hay Veneciano,ojala que todos los chicos fueran igual como tu._

_Ten Mexico ve~_Dijo Italia,arrancando la flor y poniéndosela en el cabello a Mexico.

_Mil Gracias,Veneciano._

_Di niente ve~_

_Oyes Italia,te encantaría ir a Visitar a mi país? _

_Me fascinaría ve~! _

_Esta bien,invitare a Todos los Paises del Eje,y Tambien los Aliados,a mi casa!_Decia Mexico,orgullosa de su genial idea.

_Genial ve~!_

_¡Hey Señor Doitsu,Venga!_

Alemania y Japon salieron Corriendo hacia Mexico,y se sentaron Junto a ella.

_¿Quieren Ir a mi casa? _Decia avergonzada Mexico.

_Claro,seria todo un Honor ,Mexico-san._Dijo el Japones,Tomando la mano de la Mexicana,la cual se ruborizo.

_Claro,Mexico._Dijo Alemania,Molesto,y quitando la mano de Japon,de la de Mexico.

_Bueno,yo me retiro,voy a una Laden(*),Ahorita regreso,_Mexico se levanto y se retiro,dejando a los países Del eje,solos.

''_Me encanta su Pronunciacion del Aleman"_Pensaba Alemania,mirando a Mexico.

_Pues,yo voy a Acompañar a Mekishiko._Fue Japon con Mexico,pero no iba solo,lo acompanaba los demás países del pronto Observaron que Mexico entro al establecimiento,y se tomo con alguien…

_¡Hola!,Soy Mexico y usted?_

_¡Hauska tavata!(*),Soy Finlandia._

_Y si no es molestia para usted,señor Finlandia,que hace un nordico aquí en Alemania?_

_Vine a comprar unas botellas de licor,porque en casa de Suecia,están demasiado caras._

_Yo le recomiendo que pruebe el Tequila,es muy bueno._

_Kiitos Miss(*),bueno,me encanto haberla conocido,es muy buena señorita,y muy linda._

_Gracias Señor Finlandia,usted también es muy gentil y lindo._

_Moi,Moi_ decía Finlandia,tomando unas botellas de Licor,Y choco con alguien Muy alto.

_Hey Su-san,Eres muy Callado!,ni te escuche,te presento a Mexico._

_H'l'._Suecia miro a Mexico con su tan acostumbrada Mirada de ''pocos amigos'',y Mexico reacciono como sin nada.

_Halla(*),Suecia._

_Fin,no se dond' est' Sea-Kun,_Dijo preocupado Suecia,por la reacción de su ''Esposa''

_Como que no sabes!?,Su-san, Cariño,Donde esta el pequeño?. _Cuando dijo eso,Suecia se sonrojo,pero fue muy leve,Mientras que Mexico estaba un poco avergonzada.

_Bueno,Creo que Ayudare Señor Finlandia,creo que ya se donde esta ese pequeñín. _Mexico fue directamente a la dulcería.

_¡Wow,Que genial Lugar,Desu-yo! _Decia Sealeand,viendo todos los dulces.

_Sea-Kun._Decia enojado Suecia,mirando a su ''hijo''casi rogándole que le compre un Dulce.

_¡Pero Padre,Desu-yo!_Decia aquel chico,haciendo berrinche.

_Si no te c'mport's,te m't'r' de nu'v' en la Cajaterra._

_¡No Padre,Me comportare Desu-yo!_

_Si quieren y si me lo permiten,puedo comprarle un pequeño dulce._

_Pero Mexico,no queremos causarle problemas._

_¡Nah ,que problemas señor Finlandia! Me da uno de esos dulces señor._

_Son 2 Euros._

_Tenga buen hombre, y ten para a ti pequeñín,_Y le dio una paleta a Sea-kun,el cual se había puesto muy feliz,por el regalo de la Mexicana.

_¡Thanks Señorita Mexico ,Desu-yo!,_Sea-kun estaba encantado por aquella paleta.

_De nada,mi favorita Micro-nacion._

_Moi,moi,bueno nos vamos,nadamas voy a pagar el licor._

_Hasta Luego Señores._

_Hasta Luego Mexico,Desu-yo!_

_Ah,quieren ir a mi casa,es un lugar muy calido,a comparación de Alemania._

_Claro!,Bueno a que horas van a partir?_

_A las Cinco de la tarde._

_Bueno,nos vemos a la cinco de la tarde._

_Adios!._

_Adi's,M'xic'._

Salio de la tienda feliz y sonriente Mexico,aunque no compro nada(para ella) se sentía genial.

_Bueno,ya invite a Suecia y Finlandia,A los chicos del Eje y nadamas faltan a los aliad…_

_Bounjour Mexico,_Decia Francia,mirando de pies a cabeza a Mexico,la cual se había asustado por la repentina aparicion del francés.

_Hola Francia,bueno estoy casi a punto de golpearte,pero me tranquilizaré,Le podrias decir a los Aliados si quieren ir a mi casa?_

_Sera un Honor Madame_, y El ''caballero'' Frances tomo la mano de la joven y estaba a punto de besarla.

_Ni se te ocurrara,Francis Bonnefoy._

_Sabes mi nombre?_

_Claro,debo de saber el nombre de mi acosador,y quiero que vengan al aeropuerto a las cinco de la tarde,y todos!_

_Bueno,le avisaré a los demás Aliados,para que vayan a La gran casa de Mexico. _

Y se retiro de allí.

_Bueno,esta todo listo._

* * *

_**Todos estaba listo,Llego el dia esperado,Todos los países traían Su ropa para viaje,los Nordicos llegaron primero,Traian dos maletas y Filandia iba tan feliz como siempre y muy bien acompañado de Su ''Compañero'' Suecia,Mientras Que los países del Eje y Mexico llegaron agotados,ya que además de ir al aeropuerto,fueron a buscar a Italia que se había quedado en el camino,Mexico también invito a Grecia y Turquia(Que aceptaron la invitación a la fuerza),Y por ultimo llegaron los Aliados,Todos se subieron en el Avion que iba a Destino a Mexico,Mexico estaba sentada junto con los Aliados (ya que ella también pertenecia a ese ''bando''),Los del Eje iban delante de ella,Grecia y Turquia estaban sentados juntos,uno durmiendo y el otro gritándole que se despertara,y por ultimo,Suecia y Finlandia estaban Atrás de Todos,Finlandia viendo afuera del Avion y Suecia cuidando a su Querida esposa Curiosa,Pero Tambien Mexico Invito A Austria y A Hungria,los cuales también estaban detrás de todos,Hungria un poco inquieta y Austria solamente la miraba un poco molesto.**_

_**El viaje fue muy Largo y arduo,Llegaron al aeropuerto de Veracruz,Mexico Bajo Rapidamente.**_

_¡Les Presento a Mexico! Dama Y Caballeros._

Francia fue el segundo en bajar.

_Hay Muchas Mexicanas para darle Amour_

Mexico lo tomo del cuello,volviendo su aura maligna,mirando al francés.

_Mira Francesito,Si te atreves a andar coqueteando con las chicas de mis país,Te castrare!_

El Frances trago en seco,estaba en peligro y los demás países se les noto una leve gota de sudor en su sien,Mexico tomo su celular y llamo a Mariana.

_Marianita al Habla._

_Hola Mariana,ven a al Estado de Veracruz,Ve con el Chofer para que te lleve._

_Esta bien señorita._

Apago el celular,lo guardo y se llevo a los países del eje a visitar la ciudad.

_¡Miren,aquí hay un monton de cosas!,Aquí hay una hermosa Floreria,Pastelerias,y Muchas cosas Mas._

_Ve~Quiero ir a comer!_

_Mexico-San,aquella persona le habla._

Era un Señor,de edad no muy avanzada,Se veía sonriendo y Gritando Afilador!,Afilador!.

_¡Don Juan!_ Se acerco a al señor ,junto con Japon,Italia y Alemania.

_Mi peque Mexico!,Como ah estado?_

_Ah,muy bien,aquí pasándola con Los europeos._

_Mira Mexico Linda,te tengo una sorpresa._

Don Juan Saco Un Gran Machete Afilado.

_¡Kyaaa!Afilo Mi Machete~!,Ahora ya no utilizare el comal absurdo,ahora soy Mejor!,Gracias Don Juan._

_Lo tenia Desde hace una Semana y de nada,mi Gran Mexico! _Voltio hacia Japon y Alemania,los cuales estaban asustados por la reacción de Mexico por ver su Gran Machete._Y quien de ustedes dos va a hacer novio de mi guerrera Azteca?_

_¡Don Juan! _Y Mexico hizo un Berrinchito,la cual se veía muy tierna.

_Bueno,Esta bien,Hasta Luego Mexico,Y adiós Europeos y Chinito._Y Japon se molesto,y dio media vuelta y se fue,e igual Alemania y Italia.

_Verdad que te gusta El Oriental _

_Shhh! Don Juan!_

Y Todos se retiraron de hay.

* * *

Ya son Muchos Capitulos,Acabare cuando ya no tenga imaginación (¿),pero en fin :D,Gracias por sus Reviews,Me Encanta encanta sus opiniones.

* * *

**Diccionario =D**

**Trinidad-Se refiere a la Isla de Trinidad y Tobago.**

**Di niente-De nada en Italiano.**

**Laden-Tienda en Aleman.**

**Hauska tavata-Mucho Gusto en Finlandes.**

**Kiitos Miss-Gracias señorita en Finlandes**

**Halla-Hola en sueco.**

**Arriverchi :D,Nos vemos en el próximo Capitulo.**


	14. Amigos o enamorados

**_Despues de irse,Mexico se regreso a la floreria para Comprar una rosa(para alguien especial),Pero vio a un joven alto y con una hermosa bufanda,mirar fijamente el vidrio de la floreria,Y aquella chica se acerco,aunque se le hizo familiar._**

_Buenos dias,Soy Mexico y usted? _Decia Mexico,mirando aquellas flores en la ventana de la floreria.

_Yo soy Rusia,_Dijo el ruso bajando la mirada,lo cual hizo que Mexico se habia ruborizado(eso le parecia)

_Eh escuchado mucho de usted, _Voltio hacia el otro lado,tratando de que no la viera a la cara el joven ruso.

_Cosas malas,Da?_ cuando el ruso dijo eso,la mexicana voltio rapidamente y su cara se torno de una leve sonrisa que siempre mostraba a una expresion triste,lo cual hizo que se le cayera una lagrima.

_Si,pero yo no le hago a los rumores de la gente_ decia eso,limpiandose las lagrimas que se le habian recorrido en su rostro,_a Usted le gusta la jardineria?_

_No,pero es que,en mi casa no pueden crecer estas hermosas flores que hay,da._ El ruso vio la cara de Mexico,se sentia formidable al estar platicando con aquella chica,la miraba con tanta ternura,que provoco que de nuevo se ruborizara,de pronto se le ocurrio una idea a Mexico.

_Si quiere,entremos,y yo le regalo un girasol,para que sea un recuerdo de mi pais. _y lo tomo de la mano,y ambos entraron a la floreria,vieron todas las rosas y los girasoles que habia en la floreria,sonrieron juntos,Mexico pago un Hermoso ramo de Girasoles,pero Rusia tampoco se quedaba atras,le compro un bello ramo de rosas,Mexico estaba tan agradecida con el ruso,eh igual Ivan estaba agradecido por la hospitalidad de la Mexicana.

**_Pero todo no es de color de rosa..._**

Saliendo de la Floreria,Bielorrusia ya tenia vigilado a su querido Hermano,pero noto aquel ramo de girasoles que le habian regalado a su hermano,se dirigio histericamente a Mexico,la cual estaba platicando con Rusia.

_Y tu,quien te crees para regalarle cosas a mi querido hermano?_

_Mira Mijita,yo puedo hacer lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana_

Con ese ''mijita'',hizo que Belarus se pusiera mas histerica,y saco su acostumbrado cuchillo,el cual lo iba a encajar en el cuello de la mexicana,Mexico Tomo el cuchillo...

_Mira que cosa tan peque! hahahaha_ y lanzo abruptamente el cuchillo hacia un Arbol.

_Pero mira esto..._ saco su majestuoso machete,filoso como siempre,miro a Belarus con su mirada sadica,la cual se comparaba a la de Rusia._ Es Genial,verdad,y seria una lastima que cayera en manos equivocadas,_ y rozo su machete en el cuello de aquella chica,Por primera vez se vio que Belarus tenia miedo de alguien,_Verdad que seria una lastima? , _y se noto una aura maligna tan densa en Mexico,Belarus trato de irse de Mexico,pero no podia, _Sabes Belarus,No te metas con una Mexicana,_ Y la solto,Belarus se sintió mejor,solo volteo con Mexico...

_Hasta Luego,Mexico. _

_Hasta Luego,Querida._

Rusia Se sorprendio,vio que alguien era tan ''parecida'' a el,era la chica perfecta para el Ruso,pero desgraciadamente la chica no estaba interesada en el.

**_Un poco de Chibico~_**

_**España Quedaba maravillado con la hermosa vista de Mexico -Tenochtitlan,la comparaba con Venecia,porque era igual de bella,Pero sus Navegantes no pensaban lo mismo,ellos no pensaban que el tesoro de Los mexicas iba quedarse ''desperdiciándose'' alli,y mas uno,Hernan Cortes,el cual habia hecho Pactos con los caciques enemigos del imperio azteca,y junto con su esposa Malintzin,hacian una conspiración en contra de Azteca. **_

_Hey España,dejais de jugar,debemos de hacer algo en contra de estos indios. _se escuchaba de Cortes.

_Porque?,ellos me cain bien,no debo de hacerles sufrir._

_Pero los reyes se están desesperando,piensan que no hay nada en este continente._

_Teneis razon,pero,no quiero desfraudar la amistad que tengo con ellos._

_Si tu no lo haces yo lo hare._

**_El plan de Cortes era perfecto,solo era cuestion de ponerlo en marcha._**

_Atraparemos al Indio y lo mataremos._

Llego Imperio Azteca buscando a su ''nieto'',y no lo encontraba,paso por unos arbusto y los españoles le tendieron la emboscada,Lo ataron y lo mataron a sangre fria,detras de aquella escena,Mexico estaba observando,Se sentia muy triste,tenia ganas de gritar pero se contenia,Rapidamente los espanoles sintieron su presencia y salio corriendo hacia el pueblo,reunio a todos y Empezo la Gran batalla,la pequena Mexico Luchaba contra los Espanoles pero no pudo contra ellos,se sentia desvastada,ya que no podia con ellos,porque tenian mejor Armamento,y era en vano.

Continuara ~

* * *

**Hola n.n/,Espero que le guste lo poco que puse de Chibico,es que no tenia tanto tiempo para escribir por los examenes y la tarea e.e,pero en fin,hasta luego n-n/**


	15. Viajes a Todo Veracruz

**Mexico,ya despues de que Belarus se retiro,Despidio con un tierno abrazo al ruso,pero ese abrazo parecia como si fuera el ultimo,La jovencita se sentia un gran vacio,prefirio irse a otro lugar,llego a al tan llamado Malecon,en el puerto de aquel estado,apenas caminaba,algo agotada y se escuchaban a las personas que la observaban fijamente.**

_¡Pa' su mecha,es Mexico!(*),_ Mientras que aquella joven solo volteaba,y le sonreía a sus habitantes,pero seguía caminando,pensando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses,Cosas buenas y malas…

_Primero,algo bueno que me ah pasado es conocer a Japon,es tierno a su manera,aunque siempre,no lo se,se me acerca demasiado,no imagino mi vida sin el,pero_… Puso una mano sobre su cabeza,frotándola en su cabellera obscura, _Tambien eh observado que Alemania,siempre me quiere decir algo,pero siempre se sonroja,o llega alguien a arruinarlo todo,no quiero pensar que …. _ De pronto pensó en una hermosa Familia Alemana,Ella cocinando _Wurts, _Alemania a un lado,ayudándole,y abranzadola mientras cocinaba,y que una pequeñita se acercaba junto a ellos,traía una especie de dibujo,el cual se le notaba ella,Mexico y Alemania tomados de la mano,y junto a ellos estaba Prusia e Italia,y mas atrás España,y aquella niñita tenia la tez blanca,y unos ojos cafes rojizos como Mexico,pero con una larga cabellera Negra.

¡_Que rayos acabo de pensar! _, _Entre yo y Alemania no hay nada,_ _¡Absolutamente Nada!,pero…Creo…que el sol me hasta afectando,Debo de leer mi libro de Alemania,_ se sento en la sombra de un árbol,y empezó a leer,estaba tan serena,pero siempre leia en voz alta…

_En el ámbito del Amor _ leyó el capitulo de ese libro,y lo busco rápidamente, _Los alemanes no demuestra tan abiertamente sus sentimientos,ellos prefieren mantenerlo en secreto,casi no tienen experiencia en el amor(Mas Que los Franceses,no),Aunque algunas veces dudan que están enamorados,siempre demuestran su afecto en pequeñas dosis,pero si realmente le importa a un alemán,la cuidara a Capa y espada…. _Siguio Leyendo,claro ahora en voz baja,pensando como seria la vida de un alemán enamorado.

Mientras tanto…

Francia estaba escondiéndose de Mexico,Coquetiando con cualquier chica que encontraba,aunque no era tan fácil.

_¡LARGUESE DE AQUÍ,GRINGO HIJO DE …!_

Siempre recibia esa Respuesta de parte de las Mexicanas.

Mariana ya había llegado a Xalapa,Primero volteo hacia todos lados,vio que no había nadie,Recibio la llamada de Mexico,que esperara un poco,y si no quería estar sola fuera con Alemania e Italia,Y después Mexico describió a los dos países,Marianita comprendio todo lo que le dijo Mexico y colgó,muy pronto encontró a Italia y Alemania en un puesto de aquella ciudad.

_Ve~ ¿Usted Vende Pasta? _

_No Jovenazo,Aquí nadamas hay puro mariscos._

_¿Y donde venden Pasta?_

_En ningún lado,señor Italia Veneciano._

Los países bajaron la mirada,para ver a la jovencita respondiendo las preguntas de Italia.

_Perdon,Yo soy Mariana,Una Jovencita que recibe Refugio en la casa de Mexico._

_Hola ve~_

_Buenas Tardes,Jovencita,_ _¿Sabes donde esta Mexico?_

_En el Malecon de Veracruz,señor Alemania,Usted,sin incomodarlo,_ _¿Es bastante serio ,verdà?_

_Claro Mariana.._

_Se parece a la señorita Mexico._

_¿Y tu conoces muy bien a Mexico,Verdad?_

_Claro,eh vivido lo suficiente con ella para saber lo que le agrada y lo que no._

_Y….,Bueno ..este._

En ese preciso instante llego Mexico,algo agotada.

_Hola a todos…Vamos a comprarte algo de Comer Italia,Ven Marianita._

Los dos se acercaron felices hacia la Mexicana,mientras que Alemania estaba alejado de ellos.

_¿Me acompañas Alemania?_

Tomo la Mano del Aleman,y ambos se fueron a darle de comer a Italia,encontraron un buen Restaurant, ,Mexico se sento Junto a Alemania y Marianita con Italia…

_Voy al tocador,ahorita regreso._

_Esta bien_ dijeron Los Tres al unisono.

Mexico se fue al tocador,mientras que Mariana se acerco rápidamente junto con Alemania,el cual veía el precio de la comida(ya que todavía no pedían nada),y sacaba Cuentas de la comida que iba a ingerir Italia,Mientras el Italiano veía por todos lados el restaurant.

_Señor Alemania,_ _¿Verdad que le agrada Mexico? O ¿estoy alucinando? _

_Em…Este… _ No sabia que contestarle a la jovencita.

_Mire,con esa actitud No va a conseguir nada con La señorita Mexico,si quiere,ya sabe Decirle ''Te amo'',Puede decirle con un buen Mariachi._

_Haria lo que fuera por tener una hermosa sonrisa de Mexico dirigida hacia a mi._

_Mire,tenga esta Cancion,Le encanta a la Señorita,Cantela Muy bien,y requeté bonito,para que llega hacia el coranzoncito de ella. _

Le dio La canción,Alemania le dio un Breve repaso y la guardo rápidamente,porque se acercaba Mexico,Mariana se sento y Mexico se sento nuevamente junto al alemán.

_Coman lo que gusten,Yo invito._

_Pero yo….Iba a pagar los gastos de Ita…._

Mexico Solamente lo miro e hizo una cara de decepcion,ya que ella tenia la fama de ser Muy Buena Anfitriona.

_Alemania,por un momento de tu vida,no te preocupes,yo pagare la cuenta….. _Tomo la mano de Alemania con delicadeza …_y si tu quieres ''Pichas'' los elotes. _Dio una Leve carcajada,su risita era parecida a la de España entremezclada con la Estados Unidos ,igual Mariana hizo una leve sonrisa y le daba señas a Alemania para que sonriera,ambos sonrieron,Mexico sintió una extraña sensación,pero no le hizo el minimo caso,solamente miraba los ojos Azules del Aleman,e igual Alemania miraba los ojos color café rojizo de Mexico,Estubieron asi durante unos minutos y ambos voltearon rápidamente,Alemania disimulaba su sonrojo, regañando a Italia,por molestar a unos comensales, y Mexico tomo rápidamente el Menú tapándose con el.

_¡Hey Mesero,venga para aca!_

Pidieron la comida,Comieron,aunque Italia parecía que se iba a comer el plato,Mariana comia un poco mas que el,Mexico y Mariana se acabaron un Kilo de tortillas completo,lo cual hizo que Italia y Alemania se avergonzaran…

_¿Les gusta mucho las tortillas verdad?_

_Demasiado…_ Decian al unisono las dos chicas con la boca llena.

Terminaron de Comer,Mexico Pago,aunque Alemania no se sentía muy comodo con lo que hizo aquella chica,salieron afuera y estuvieron paseando,se encontraron con Austria y Hungria,los cuales estaban sentados en un gran árbol,Y Mexico se acerco para hablarle a Hungria….

_Continuara~_

_(*) Una expresión de sorpresa que se utiliza en Veracruz._

_**Bye n.n/ , Y Alemania va a pichar los elotes ewe. **_


	16. Historia del pasado

**_México_**_** empezó a sacarle platica a Hungría,ya que,quería retomar una ''Buena'' relación que tenían**_** antes..**

_¡Hola Hungria! _ Dijo la mexicana,Acercándose a Hungria.

_¡Hola Me..Mexico? ¿Eres Tu?_

_¡Claro! Bueno,es normal que no me reconozcas,Ya que... _Bajo la Mirada por un momento.

_Si,Tenias Ropa de Chico,y pues...,En fin,Has crecido bastante,me acuerdo cuando eras una pequeña cosita. _Decia Hungria con una gran sonrisa.

_Si,_ _¡Que bellos Tiempos!_

_No hay Resentimientos,¿Verdad?_

_No..¿Porque dices eso?_

_Es que cuando tu eras pequeña,una vez llegaste con Austria y yo estaba junto con el y Te enojaste conmigo,es como si tu ... _ Rápidamente Mexico Bajo la mirada,se veía que estaba avergonzada

_Estuviera..Celosa... _Decía titubeando de verguenza México,sin levantar la mirada.

_Bueno...Realmente parecías asi, ¿Y ahorita tienes novio?_

_Pues...Realmente no._

_Bueno,¿Alguien te gusta?_

_Este..Pues...es ..._

_¡Alemania de seguro! ¿Verdad?_

_¡No! Alemania solamente es un amigo. _Y volteo hacia El,vio que estaba con Mariana,platicando sobre algo,y Alemania volteo,lo cual hizo que se ruborizara Mexico,e igual Alemania.

_Pero si son tan parecidos,Deberian ser Pareja._

_No Hungria,ademas,Tengo muchas cosas que pensar,no debo de estar de enamoradiza._

_Esta bien,Bueno yo me voy,buscare donde esta Austria._

_Yo vere donde esta Italia y el Idiota del Vino, ¡Hasta Luego!_

_¡Hasta Luego!_

Mexico se Fue en busca de Italia,lo encontro viendo el Hermoso Cielo estrellado(Ya que era de noche),Mexico se acerco a verlo,Italia rapidamente la noto y le dijo que se acercara junto a el para ver aquel espectaculo,ambos estaban recostados,observando delicadamente el Cielo.

_Italia-Kun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_Claro,Ve~ _ Miro a Mexico con una expresión muy tierna,tan inocente,es como si fuera un pequeño infante,mientras que Mexico se le notaba triste,parecía como si algo le preocupara.

_¿Te has enamorado de Alguien?_

_Um...Si,cuando era Niño,era un gran chico ve~, ¿y tu?_

_Bueno,cuando yo era niña,me enamore de un gran joven,era mayor que yo,lo queria demasiado,nadamas que el ya tenia una mejor compañia que la mia.._

_¿Y quien era? ve~_ Italia Miraba fijamente a Mexico,mientras que ella soltaba pequeñas lagrimas.

_Es...sabes mejor te lo digo en otro momento,me siento un poco mal._

Ambos miraban el cielo nuevamente,los dos estaban muy comodos,de repente intercambiaban miradas tiernas como si ambos fueran hermanos,y volvian a ver el cielo.

Continuara~.

**Chibico~**

Después de aquella encarnizada batalla,la pequeña Mexico-Tenochtitlan estaba abatida pero todavía seguia adelante,finalmente ganaron los españoles,muchos de los guerreros aztecas decían_¿Donde esta Imperio Azteca?_ , Mexico volteaba hacia ellos,con su atuendo ensangrentado,se le notaba una expresion sombria,pero respondio las suplicas de sus guerreros_,el esta en un lugar_ _mejor¡sigamos adelante!_ , pero poco a poco morian los guerreros,no eran rival ante la poderosa España,finalmente Mexico,se desplomo en el campo de batalla,se sentia debil,casi tambien iba a desaparecer como su abuelo,ya estaba por dar su ultimo respiro cuando alguien la levanto y Grito: _¡Ya tenemos a Mexico-Tenochtitlan! _ Mexico solamente miro a su conquistador,luego cerro sus ojos por el cansancio que tenia,pronto,despues de despertarse,vio que estaba en una de esas ''cosas'' que decia su abuelo''Son como bestias de mar'',pero observo que estaba alguien cuidandola,ni mas ni menos que España,tenia un trapo y limpiaba delicadamente la piel de Mexico,ella solo sentia ardor pero volteaba hacia otro lado para que no la observara,entonces España vio las heridas de la pequeñ tan delicada,pero con la fuerza de un chico,España,claro,pensaba que Mexico era un chico,y lo trato como tal,voltio para ver a Mexico,ella soltaba pequenas lagrimas y solamente le dijo una Oracion:No destruyas a todos los mios,por favor,el espanol sintio como su corazon se partia en pedazos,solo asentio,y Mexico solo se le noto una leve sonrisa.

Despues de ese viaje,desembarcaron en el puerto de Sevilla,Hernan Cortes llego triunfante,detras de el estaba un España cargando un pequeño bultito,el cual parecía un gusanito(Porque se le ocurrio enrollar en cobijas a Mexico) y se le notaba una expresion de tristeza y cansancio(algo anormal en el espanol) llegaron con los reyes,Hernan le hablo de todo lo que habia traido y que era mejor que lo que habia traido el genoves,estaban alagados por los trabajos que habia hecho Cortes y por ultimo entro España, _Saludos reyes,yo traigo a ustedes,con mis cansancios y dolores,el descendiente directo del mayor imperio del nuevo_ mundo,Mexico-Tenochtitlan,Solto al pequeño bultito,el cual se levanto rapidamente, _anda pequeño,saluda a los reyes, _el ''pequeño'' se arrodillo enfrente de los reyes y sonrio,''_Es un Indio,pero esta tan buen educado''_ es lo que se escuchaba de los reyes,a la esposa le dio mucha gracia aquel bultito andante y su atuendo,mientras que al esposo le incomodaba que fuese un indio''_España,te ortorgamos el honor de tener de subordinado a este pequeño,y esperamos,ya que te damos una segunda oportunidad de cuidar a un bultito y no queremos que sea igual a Romano,has tu mejor esfuerzo'' ,''Claro su majestad'', _Despues de algunos dias,Mexico se recupero,y parece que,tenia un gran resentimiento a todos los españoles,menos a España,lo trataba gentilmente,lo cual hizo que España se encariñase con el y provocando celos de parte de Romano,''_Que indio Tonto viene a quitarme la atencion de España'' _pensaba enojado Romano,acercandose a la habitacion principal,abrio la puerta y para sorpresa,Mexico estaba limpiando el desastre que habia hecho Romano,lo cual hizo que agradeciese(Por primera vez en su vida)se acerco con Mexico,el cual seguia limpiando,y tomo de la cabeza y le dijo:''_Gracias por salvarme el pellejo,antes de que el idiota de España me mate'' _,voltio Mexico y le dijo De nada,Romano se sorprendio por la rapidez que aprendio el ''indio'' el español''Como rayos aprendiste tan rapido el español'' ,_No lo se,solamente quiero que el señor España entienda mis expectativas y convicciones de esta nueva cultura, _el italiano quedo impactado con la contestacion de aquel ''Pequeño'',le hayo algo de gracia y ambos empezaron a ser muy buenos amigos.

**Arriverchi ^^/**


End file.
